Tell Me You Love Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: We're on our first tour and I should be happier than I am. But no one can be happy when the person they love doesn't love them despite all of the romantic encounters. Those romantic encounters end up being something much more. Now, the only thing I want is for him to tell me that he loves me... Challenge Mpreg of Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I should be updating all of my other stories and not creating a new one but I promise this is going to be short and it's only about three chapters. This is for the Challenge of Kendall Mpreg. ENJOY!**

* * *

James Diamond of Big Time Rush. That's who I had a crush on.

And who am I?

I'm Kendall Knight, also a member of Big Time Rush. Also known as James' best friend. Well, that's where we started. Now, I'm not quite sure where we are at the moment. Well, I know where we are physically. Right now, he's driving into with the strongest force he's ever used.

Why?

Because I begged him to fuck me into this wall as hard as he could. See, it all started when he decided that he wasn't going to shave as some sort of Movember thing. I don't know. I personally can't do it because of my sensitive skin, which is covered in James' teeth marks and personally delivered hickeys.

James thought it would be nice to rub his stubble against my face when he asked me for a hug. He knew I didn't like the feeling but he continued to rub his face on any exposed part of me every chance he could. When we were playing video games, when we watched Tv, during dinner, even dance rehearsal. I wasn't being completely honest when he first did it because It confused me. Not his actions but my reaction. I told him to never do it again because it hurt and burned.

Actually, it was a pleasurable burn, if that makes sense. I liked the pain a little. Okay, a lot. Lets just say, if I were a girl, every time he did it, my panties would get wet. Is that simple enough?

On my birthday, November 23, he had a substantial amount and he told me he had a gift for me. Of course when I open the box there's nothing in it but a note. But the note had some very powerful words on it that would change everything.

'Coupon for anything you want.'

I looked up to him and he mouthed the words anything, making me blush. I quickly closed the box, claiming there was nothing in it before Carlos could try to take the box from me. Everyone turned to James and he smiled before explaining that he had something planned.

At first, I thought it was just a quick thinking excuse but I was wrong. He had something planned alright. Apparently my reactions to him rubbing his stubble on me were less secretive than I thought. He noticed. That night when I walked into our shared room, he sat there on his bed that he pushed up against mine.

That night was the night I used my birthday gift and lost my virginity to James. Despite rumors, me and Jo were nothing but close friends who eventually became beards for each other. Once she found out about what me and James did, she was overjoyed to the point where she wanted to tell everyone.

Luckily, I stopped her before she could ruin the fabric of BTR as we know it. I mean, our fans are mostly girls and the occasional guy. If the girls knew that they didn't have a chance they would have to make a decision which would most likely end our careers.

Anyway, you would think once this Movember thing was over, he would shave. He did but he just shaved his somewhat beard back down to the stubble. It only took one rub and an empty apartment to recreate what happened that night. We tried to talk about it but it didn't end the way I wanted it.

When he took my virginity, he said that it was fun and hinted at doing it again. The second time was when I confronted him about it, he explained that both of us were single and we have needs. He side stepped every hint of us being together and ended up changing the subject just before Carlos walked in. Then we had to explain to the small boy why we were like that. Well, there wasn't much explaining because he shocked us speechless when he said, "You guys were having fun like how me and Logan have fun."

To put it in the most vulgar way possible. James fucked me wherever he could. From under the christmas tree to the supply closet at the studio. He's good, no, he's fantastic at what he does but there's always that feeling I have after.

Due to those feelings, I tried to stop him. That lasted for a few months until I finally cracked when he walked out of the shower with light stubble, disheveled hair, and perfect abs, glistening with drops of water. People began to notice the sexual tension between us after that. I stopped fighting him and had sex with him every chance I got.

Once we were done, we dressed in silence and went on with the day. That leads me up to now but there's one difference. I'm currently being fucked into this wall of the tour bus bareback, which means, no condom. This is a first for both of us and by the way its feeling, it won't be the last.

Everything was on fire; him sucking on my neck with the rubbing of his stubble, the previous hickeys he created when we started, his hand holding onto my waist while the other strokes me with his rhythm, and his driving force as he pounds me into the wall. He pulled me back by my hair, making me moan before he forces his mouth to mine.

When his tongue wrapped around mine, I couldn't hold it any longer and immediately felt my release. He hit my prostate for the millionth time before he released within me. I can't help but gasp from the warm and strange feeling. Instead of pulling out of me, like he normally does, he wrapped his arms around my mid-section, holding me.

He laid his chin on my shoulder and the only thing I could hear was our breaths evening out as we came down from our highs. I could feel the stubble on his chin rubbing my shoulder before he moved.

He slowly pulled out of me and unwrapped his arms from my body. I got that cold empty feeling again but this time, I felt slimy. I could feel his cum slide down my thigh and I headed to the small shower we had. I cried in the shower like I always did after we had sex. I know it's sad but I put myself through this every time.

A simple 'No' would stop me from feeling this way but I just can't seem to say it when the time comes. I finished my showering and got out. I put on some sweatpants and quietly stepped past James as he got in the shower. I put on a tank top and my shoes before heading out of the tour bus. I saw Carlos zoom by on one of the motor scooters Gustavo got us.

"Hey, Kendall." Carlos said, turning around and circling around me. I noticed he had a juice box in his hand as he steered the motor scooter around.

"Why was the door locked?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Car-"

"I was trying to get some juice and Logan wouldn't tell me why he had an extra one."

We sort of kicked Logan out of the tour bus when he was reading. He was right about Carlos wanting juice around that time. I ran my hand through my damp hair as I stared at Carlos as he took another sip of his juice. He continued driving around me as he repeated, "So why was the door locked?"

"Carlos, please." I finally said after the fifth time. Carlos stopped and gasped as he stared at me wide-eyed.

"Were you and James-"

"Yes." I said walking past him.

I could hear the motor scooter following me as I headed over to the venue. Once I walked in and Carlos was no longer following me, I headed to the stage. I walked out and down the ramp, sitting on the edge of the stage. I reached for my phone and realized that I left it in the tour bus. I sighed and laid on the edge of the stage. Before I could even think about it, my eyelids were closing.

* * *

"Is he really asleep?"

"He's so cute when he's sleeping."

"I can't believe he's sleep right in front of us."

I heard a few voices. They sounded like teenage girls. I opened my eyes and screamed, making them scream. They were sitting there, watching me sleep. I sat up and moved away from the stage, remembering what Gustavo told us about fans.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked them as I got up.

"The door was open."

"Yeah, and it's time for the sound check."

"How long were you watching me sleep?"

"Enough for us to take some pictures of you. We'll delete them if you want us to." I shook my head before I turned and walked up the ramp.

"Where are you going?" One of them asked.

"To get the other guys." I told them as I walked backstage.

"Kendall! There you are!" Logan said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Dog! Where were you?" Gustavo asked me.

"I was out on the stage. I fell asleep there."

"You fell asleep on the stage? They have a place for that, it's called THE TOUR BUS." Gustavo yelled at me.

"Come on." Logan said, turning me back to the stage. I sighed and headed back out, grabbing a mic. The girls cheered as we greeted them. We asked them tons of questions and answered theirs.

Afterwards, we performed a few songs for them before heading back to get ready for the actual concert. I had on my clothes and when I walked into the hallway, James was talking to some girl who looked like a fan. As I walked closer, I saw her merch shirt and knew she was a fan.

"Can I touch your facial hair, please?"

"Sure." James said, leaning closer to her. They looked like they were about to kiss.

"James!" I called out to him. He turned to look at me and the fan was visibly upset.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him as I stood in front of them.

"Yeah, sure." I turned to look at the girl and she didn't seem to get the memo.

"Alone." I said to her. She scoffed and turned around, walking down the hall.

"Dude, this better be good."

"Don't you think you shouldn't be flirting with fans backstage? That's like begging for bad press."

"Kendall, that's none of your business."

"Excuse me? Do you even know how old she is?" He stood there thinking for a while, proving my point.

"Exactly." I said, walking past him, heading towards the stage.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to update tomorrow or later on. I can't decide yet but the latest is tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two of the story. The next chapter will be the last and I'll upload it tomorrow but for now, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It had been about three weeks and officially the longest I've resisted James. I just didn't feel like it lately. I was starting to feel sick every time I woke up. I didn't want to tell anyone because I just wanted it all to pass. I stepped onto the tour bus and covered my nose.

"What is that smell?" I asked and the guys looked at me.

"What smell?" Logan asked me.

"You guys don't smell that?"

"Uh, no." Carlos said, sitting down.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird lately. Are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm fine." I said, going to find what that smell was. I opened the mini fridge we had and gasped.

"Oh now I smell it." Carlos said, covering his nose. I grabbed the spoiled food and threw it out in a dumpster outside. I walked back in and got in the shower before heading to my bunk.

"You aren't going to stay up?" James asked.

"No, I'm really tired."

"But it's only 7 o'clock." Carlos told me. I shrugged and headed to bed.

* * *

When I woke up, I checked the time to see it was 11am. Someone pulled back my curtain and I saw it was James.

"Kendall, are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He reached forward and touched my forehead.

"I'm fine James." I said, moving his hand.

"I'm just making sure."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about? I've always cared about you Kendall."

"Only when you want to have sex." He covered my mouth but he still heard what I said. I pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"We agreed that we weren't going to talk about it."

"No, you said don't tell anyone. We've never talked about because every time I bring it up, you change the subject." I told him as I climbed out of my bunk.

The change of leveling combined with the bus moving made me a little disoriented. I covered my mouth when I felt like I was about to throw up. I pushed past James and ran to the bathroom before leaning over the toilet and throwing up. I felt a hand on my back and I just knew it was James.

"Kendall you are sick. I'm going to tell Gustavo." I grabbed his hand and held it tight and he didn't move.

"James, don't, please."

"Kendall, look at you. You just threw up."

"J-Just let me tell him."

"Fine."

I sighed and let his hand go before flushing the toilet and cleaning myself up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, getting rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth. James was standing there watching me as I finished up. I walked out to see Carlos and Logan sitting at the table.

"Kendall, can we talk about something?" Carlos asked me and I nodded as I fixed me some cereal.

"Well, everyone has noticed how you've been acting."

"How have I been acting?" I asked.

"You've been irritable almost all the time and it's gotten to the point where you're scaring Carlos." Logan told me and I raised my eyebrows at that.

"What? I've been scaring you?" I asked Carlos and he scooted further away from me as he nodded.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Carlos also told me that he's been hearing you throw up every morning."

"What?" James said in shock, looking at me to confirm what Logan was saying was true.

"I told you, you are sick."

"James, please."

"I also noticed how you can smell things when we can't." Carlos said.

"We've come to two crazy conclusions. You just have to listen to us on this one." Logan said before looking at Carlos to continue.

"I think you're becoming a super-hero trying to fight off the evil from within before the world is taken over." I raised an eyebrow at him and before I could tell him how ridiculous that was, Logan spoke.

"I think you're pregnant."

"You think I'm pregnant? Logan, that's the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"I know it sounds crazy but you have all of the symptoms. Fatigue, irritability, strong sense of smell, morning sickness. Not to mention, me or Carlos haven't been kicked off the bus so you and James can, you know, in a while."

"Are we seriously questioning if I'm pregnant or not? I think you all need to lay down for a while."

"That's another thing, you've been sleeping for longer time periods. We know touring can be hard on sleep but last night, you went to sleep at 7 and didn't wake up until now and it's 11am. That's more than twelve hours."

"I was just tired and I didn't get all the sleep I needed so it just piled up." I told them.

"Well, what about the morning sickness. You've been throwing up every morning for about a week now."

"Maybe I have a bug or something."

"But you seem to feel a lot better right afterwards." James commented.

"Guys! Seriously, I'm not pregnant."

"Can we just call a doctor to make sure or to find out what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Fine!" I said, getting frustrated before turning back around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my bunk where I know at least one person there is sane." I said as I climbed back into bed.

* * *

"Kendall, wake up. The doctor's here." I heard James say. I sighed and climbed out of my bunk. This was so stupid. As I stepped through the curtain, I saw Kelly, Gustavo, and some doctor. It wasn't Doctor Hollywood, thank god.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Seal."

"Kendall." I said, shaking his hand.

"So why have you called me?"

"I didn't call you."

"Um, I did." Logan said, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, why did you call me?"

"Okay, this might sound crazy but we think he's pregnant." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Logan before turning to me.

"By we he means them. I don't know but I doubt I'm pregnant, since I'm a guy."

"Well, there was that one man that gave birth-"

"That was a woman taking hormones to look like a man." Kelly corrected Gustavo.

"This is a waste of time and money." Gustavo said before storming off of the bus, Kelly leaving with him.

"Can you please just check him?" Logan asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Fine." The Doctor said, sitting down next to me.

"So Kendall, in a nutshell, how have you been?"

"Fine but they say that I'm always irritable, which I'm not." I said, looking directly at them.

"You seem mad now."

"Because this is stupid."

"Okay, have you had any weird cravings?"

"No."

"Yes." James said. I swear if he makes a joke about his dick, there will be three members of Big Time Rush.

"He asked for toast with whipped cream the other night."

"I've been eating that for a while now."

"Define a while." The Doctor told me.

"About a week or two." I said, looking down.

"Any strong senses of smell?"

"I guess, I can smell your cologne since you walked in on the bus."

"Well, you have most of the symptoms and it's making me worried. If you have these symptoms, something is definately wrong." I shook my head as the Doctor stood up.

"We'll have to go to the hospital to run some tests."

"And sonograms?" Logan asked.

"Maybe." He said before he stepped off of the bus. I sighed and followed him out the door with James, Carlos, and Logan behind me.

"So what's up?" Gustavo asked when he saw us.

"We're going to the hospital."

"You're pregnant?" Kelly asked me.

"I doubt it. I probably have a bug or something." I told her before she pulled out her phone.

We didn't want to cause a scene with a tour bus pulling up to a hospital so Kelly called us a driver. We all got into the car while the Doctor got into his. We followed him to the hospital and I couldn't believe what was going on right now.

Are we really going to the hospital to see if I'm pregnant? I shook my head as I stepped out, walking to the entrance with everyone. Luckily, we didn't see any fans as we headed to the front desk.

"Hey Silvia, we have a special case so can you give these guys their badges and we head on back?"

"Sure." Silvia said before doing what the Doctor asked her. She asked to see our IDs before giving us visitor passes. We followed the Doctor to the elevators, taking one to the 23rd floor.

"I don't want to give you an x-ray, just in case you are pregnant." The Doctor told me as we walked and I sighed again.

"Are we still keeping that as an option?"

"You can never be too sure when it comes to illness." I groaned as we walked into a room that had a sonogram in it.

"This won't be just used to see if you're pregnant but to see if you have something wrong." I nodded at his words as I climbed in the chair. Everyone's heads turned to the screen when he cut it on. I lifted up my shirt and he put some cold gel stuff on it. A second later, I heard it and my heart almost stopped.

"Please tell me that's my heart beating."

"It is." The Doctor told me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"But this isn't yours."

"What?!" I screamed as I turned the screen to see a small little blob.

"Kendall, this is groundbreaking news."

"What?" Carlos said, looking down at the ground before Logan moved his head back up.

"This is science history, please, tell me you want to keep the baby."

"Even if I didn't want to how in the world would you get it out?" I asked him before I covered my face. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I immediately could tell it was James. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I couldn't have a baby. It's impossible. I-It had to be.

As I continued to hear the heartbeat, I could imagine that becoming more and eventually coming out of me. Looking just like me and James. Just like that, I feel in love with the baby growing inside of me. I looked up to see the Doctor staring at the screen in shock.

"I-I'm keeping the baby." I told him before I felt James move his arms away from me.

"What?" We all turned to look at James.

"James, are you serious? Please, tell me you're joking."

"I mean, I'm happy we're having a kid but we're still kids ourselves. I'm sure if you could get pregnant then maybe you could try again and-"

"Are you really saying what I think you're saying?"

"I-"

"You want me to kill something that me AND YOU MADE! How fucking dare you?"

"No, Kendall, I mean-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled, slapping his hands away. "I'm keeping this baby."

"What about the band?"

"What about it?" Me, Logan, and Carlos said at the same time.

"Don't you guys want to finish the tour and-"

"We still can. I'm not on maternity leave yet."

"I'm just saying we can get so far in our career and we can try again to-"

"I'm not trying again and who knows if this isn't just a one time thing! The fact that you don't want to keep this baby makes me want to punch you so hard. J-Just...I don't even want to look at you."

"Kendall, I'm-"

"GET OUT!" James sighed and turned, walking out of the room.

"Please, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Logan told Carlos before the latino ran out the door, calling for James. I covered my face and cried. I couldn't believe that he said that. He was more worried about the band than this baby that we now have. I felt the doctor wipe the gel off of my stomach and I pulled down my shirt.

"We have to take some blood." I nodded at the Doctor's words before getting up and following him out of the room and into another room. I sat down in the chair that was there before a nurse showed up with a tray. The Doctor dismissed the nurse before taking the blood from me. Once that was done, he told me to wait here.

"Kendall, I-"

"Logan, please."

"Kendall, I know you don't want to hear this but you can't solve your problems by separating yourself from him."

"Logan, he doesn't want to have this baby with me."

"No, he doesn't want to have it right now. That's the normal reaction when someone has a child that isn't planned."

"But he wanted to kill the baby, Logan. You heard him."

"I know but he probably isn't happy about it now that you've kicked him out."

"Well, he shouldn't have said it."

"He was panicking."

"That's one hell of a panic."

"This is one hell of a surprise!" Logan yelled before someone shushed him.

"All I'm saying is, don't be so quick to push him out of your life." Logan said before sitting back in the chair. The Doctor came back in and sat next to me.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said, looking at me.

"You're not the one carrying the baby."

"Kendall, calm down." Logan told me. I sighed and pulled my legs up in the chair.

"You won't be able to do that in a few weeks. Also, we are going to have to keep a close watch on you so this pregnancy goes all the way through successfully before we tell anyone." "I'm pretty sure someone's going to think something's up when I walk on stage with my stomach poking out."

"The tour should be over by the time you start to show." He told me before he did another sonogram of my stomach. He kept putting things into this folder and he seemed to keep his hands on it at all times.

Once he dismissed us, he put it in his bag, following us out. James was sitting in the backseat of the car with his head in his hands while Carlos sat next to him. Logan got in the back with Carlos and James while I got in the front. We were driven back to the tour bus, where I was the first one to climb out. One of the stage managers told us that Kelly and Gustavo wanted to see us. As we filed into the designated room, Gustavo turned to us with a bright smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to ask us how it went?" Logan asked him before he spoke.

"I don't care. Kendall looks fine. Anyway, I bet you four want to know what I've called you in for. Well, I'm happy to announce that we've added a South American tour to the All Around the World tour." Gustavo said, happily. I turned to look at all the guys and they all looked at me.

I turned to Gustavo and said, "We can't do it."

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Why not? This is an amazing opportunity for you guys." Kelly told us.

"No, you guys are doing these dates." Gustavo demanded.

For once, I didn't just give up like I normally did when it came to arguing with Gustavo. This was a rare occurrence so I was proud of myself.

"No, we're not." I told him. He seemed to turn red and his eye started to twitch.

"And why NOT!"

"Because I'm pregnant." I told him flatly before he burst into laughter.

"You couldnt' come up with a better excuse than that." He scoffed. Logan stepped from the side of me and handed a folder to Gustavo.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him.

"He gave me a copy for this purpose."

We both looked at Gustavo and Kelly as they looked over the picture of my sonogram. Gustavo froze in shock before Kelly took the picture from him. As Kelly looked over the picture, Gustavo fainted.

"Congratulations!" Kelly told us.

"Thank you."

"Who's the...other father?" She asked me. I turned to look at James before speaking.

"It's James." I decided to leave it at that before leaving the room. I headed back to the tour bus in the parking lot.

"Kendall!" I ignored James calling my name as I opened the door to outside. I felt a hand wrap around my arm, turning me.

"Kendall, please."

"What do you want James?"

"I'm sorry. I do want to keep this baby. I wasn't thinking straight."

"James, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if I want to keep this baby."

"Why? Earlier you were going to kill me because I wouldn't answer you."

"I don't want to bring a baby into this world like this."

"Like what? We won't be on tour and we can get a separate apartment just us and-"

"James, I don't even know what we are. Before all of this happened, I could say you were my best friend. Then from there I get lost. Are we something more than that or are we just best friends with benefits. Every time I try to bring this up, you avoid it but not now. I need an answer."

"Kendall, I-I've been afraid of admitting my feelings for you because I didn't know if you felt the same. The truth is, I can't remember when I fell in love with you. All I know is that I am. Maybe even more now that I know you're carrying our child."

"James, I love you too. Why couldn't you just admit this a long time ago?"

"I was scared of getting my feelings hurt and possibly ruining the band." He said, chuckling.

"Well, now that you know I feel the same way, how about you show me?" I suggested as I rubbed his stubble and he smirked at me before grabbing my hand, pulling me towards the bus. Luckily, the bus driver wasn't in here as we locked the door.

Next thing I knew, me and James were as close as possible in the shower. The hot water cascading on our skin as he rocked into me while I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I bit down on his shoulder as we both reached our release. Well, at least I can't get more pregnant.

* * *

Logan's POV

Me and Carlos walked around and played games throughout the venue to past the time while Kendall and James did whatever in the tour bus. By the way they left, I couldn't tell if they were fighting on the bus or having sex. Once the bus stopped rocking, we waited a while before we tried to enter.

As we stepped on the bus, I saw the both of them spooning on the couch, sleep. The bite mark on James' shoulder told me that there was a little bit of both fighting and sex happening while we were waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the delivery of the baby so can I get some baby names? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to add an extra chapter since I sort of accidentally skipped a day. Well, I couldn't really find the time to type the rest with family around being annoying so yeah. Oh and I'm trying to rush on looking over this so please forgive any mistakes I miss. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall's POV

As we finished the last song and ran around the stage to say our final goodbyes to the crowd, all of the running was catching up to me. Most of the concert, I pushed it to the back of my mind, letting the crowd fuel me. Now that we were leaving, I was starting to feel it. All of my clothes have been tighter and everyone has been worrying about me showing. I could feel James' eyes on me as we waved to the crowd. We ran up the ramp and stood on the platform before being lowered behind the stage.

James came over to me and helped me into the dressing room. I ignored the camera in my face and let him guide me. Gustavo decided it would be amazing to document my pregnancy. So now, I have to deal with a camera in my face all the time. When we got into the dressing room, James turned to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head and he shook his.

"No, you're not. You're out of breath."

"No, I just need to get out of these tight clothes." I told him as I took off my jacket. I pulled my shirt over my head and took off my pants, kicking off my shoes. James handed me a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. I reached down to put on my shoes but James stopped me.

"I got it." He said as the camera moved in to film us. He took my hand and helped me off of the couch and we met Logan and Carlos in the hallway before we were rushed into the tour bus. We had to wait for a camera guy to get on before we left. We all stood in the front by the window to wave to the fans as we left.

Once we were out of their sight, James and Carlos ran to look out the window to play the game where they bet to see which fan will be the last to stop running after the bus. I sat down on the couch and Logan sat next to me, opening a book he was reading. The camera guy filmed Carlos and James looking out the window before turning to me as I laid on the couch.

"How are you, Kendall?" Logan asked me.

"Tired. I'm so glad we did the meet and greet before the show." I told him. James came over and sat down in front of me while Carlos headed for the shower.

"I was starting to worry about you on that last song. You shouldn't do all of that running, you know."

"I know, I just got caught up in the moment." I said before I yawned.

"Ready for bed?" He asked and I nodded.

Carlos got out of the shower and I got in after him before heading straight to bed. James stopped past to make sure I was okay. He gave me a kiss goodnight before I went to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and couldn't help but smile, staring at James' face. We had just spent the first night in our own apartment together. My mom and the boys kept checking in on us to see if we were okay. Katie, on the other hand, was trying to get baby names from us so she could make merch to sell when we tell everyone. The whole process of getting the right apartment in the Palm Woods and being discreet about it was a long process.

Now that we have one, I am very pregnant and it's getting kind of heavy. I've gotten so use to the camera being in my face, I don't even flinch when I turn around to see someone standing there with one. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

I climbed out of bed, pulling down my shirt, over my 8 month old belly, only to feel it slowly rise. I headed into the bathroom connected to our room and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair before heading into the kitchen. I cut on the Tv before I made me a bowl of cereal. I headed over to the couch, ignoring the camera guy following me. I flipped through the channels but stopped when I saw my name. It was on the Wendy Williams show. I turned it up to hear what she was saying.

"I don't know why but you all have been blowing up all of my social networks wanting me to talk about Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. So we looked into it and found out that he and his band mates are from Minnesota and got a chance to follow their dreams with executive producer, Gustavo Rocque. Most of his boy bands have been somewhat successful but Big Time Rush has eared him the most money and awards. Now, the reason why I'm bringing this up is because we may be watching his boy band spiral. Now this is the band in the beginning of their tour." She said as they showed a picture from the first show.

"Now here's a picture of their last show." She said and they showed the picture of our last show. I grimaced because I looked bigger and tired.

"Kendall is the blonde one, here on the end. Can we put both pictures up? See, in this one he's, you know, average size for his age. Now in this one, he looks to be putting on some weight. There was also reports that said Kendall here was out of breath and struggling to continue on their last show. This was months ago. We have seen all of the other band members in the streets of L.A. but not Kendall." The crowd gasped and Wendy hushed them because she had more to say.

"Kendall is reported to have bought a separate apartment within the Palm Woods where the band stays. I think we might be watching another one of Gustavo's boy bands flop like Boys in the Attic. I don't know. I wish you guys luck with whatever is going on." Wendy said before the Tv went dark.

"Fuck her." I heard someone say. I turned to see James standing in the kitchen shirtless. He turned th Tv off using the remote that controls most of the house.

"She wasn't saying anything bad." I told him.

"She basically called you fat and said we're going to be another one of Gustavo's flop boy bands."

"She was just reporting what everyone is thinking. She did wish us luck."

"Yeah."

"So calm down, please."

"Sorry, I'm not a morning person. Not to mention, I woke up and you were gone."

"I got hungry." I told him as I held up my bowl of cereal. I looked back at the black screen of the Tv before an idea popped in my head.

"Hey, can we go on her show?"

"Kendall, you can't leave."

"You see how everyone's reacting to that plan. I can't even step outside to get fresh air without someone freaking out. Our fans have been tweeting us like crazy, thinking the band is going to end like Wendy Williams said."

"I'll have to call Gustavo." He said before he headed into the room to get his phone. I cut the Tv back on and flipped through the channels before watching the ending to the Avengers as I finished my cereal.

"Gustavo said yes but we have to be packed before tonight and you have to wear black." James told me as he walked up to me.

"Yay."

* * *

We stepped off of the plane and I made sure I was covered. Freight Train walked in front of me to hide my stomach while James walked on my right. Doctor Seal walked on my left with a brief case full of my records and things.

"Why the Wendy Williams show?" Logan asked me as we walked through the somewhat empty airport.

"I don't know. I just want to tell someone."

"Well, why not-"

"It's too late. Gustavo already called and confirmed the interview and Wendy tweeted it and put it on Facebook." I told him.

We made it to the entrance, where a car was waiting. Carlos stared out the window at the New York lights like he always did when we came here. James had his hand rubbing on my stomach while I laid my head on his shoulder. Logan was talking to Doctor Seal about my pregnancy.

We pulled up to the hotel and quickly went in. They got us our rooms and we headed up. Doctor Seal had his room on the left of me and James' while Logan and Carlos had their room on our right. While I laid in the bed, going through the room service menu, James unpacked our bags and took a shower.

Once he got out, I ordered the food I wanted and he helped me in the shower. I washed up, spending a little too much time rubbing my stomach before I called James in to help me. He helped me wash the rest of me, since I couldn't do that much bending. He kissed my stomach before he helped me out of the shower. I dried off and had to hide when the room service came. I put on my underwear and started eating. James had on his underwear and a tank top since I accidentally got his pants wet. He climbed into bed and stole some food off of my plate.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That was mine." I said, pouting.

"Take it from me." He said, holding the cookie in his mouth. I reached for it but he grabbed my hand. I leaded forward and took it with my mouth, making him smile as our lips connected. I pulled back and continued eating.

Once I was finished, I put the plate on the nightstand before I felt something tickle my skin. I looked down to see James looking closely at my baby bump before he kissed it. I smiled at him as he kissed it repeatedly.

"Hey, before we go to bed, can I do something?" James asked.

"Sure." I said before I watching him scurry over to our empty bags. He searched through them for a moment before he stood up. He turned around to reveal his camera.

He bought a high-tech camera and has been taking multiple pictures of me ever since we got back to the Palm Woods. James moved behind me and rested one hand on my stomach before he took the picture. He turned it around and I couldn't help but smile. We looked so cute together.

James handed me the camera before he put both of his hands on my stomach. I snapped the picture and felt James move from behind me. He laid down on the bed and told me to turn towards him. He kissed my stomach and I took the picture.

"You are so excited and cute." I told him and I could see a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"I'm just excited to tell the world and I want pictures to prove its real." He told me as he looked through the pictures. I turned back to watching the Tv before I felt something. I grabbed my stomach and James looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." I said before I felt it again. I gasped when I realized it was the baby kicking. I grabbed James hand and he looked at me as I placed his hand on my stomach. When he felt the baby kick against his hand, he looked up at me with widened eyes. He grabbed his camera and started filming.

"I just felt the baby kick. I can't believe this is happening right now." I could hear it in his voice that he was about to cry which kicked up my emotions. Everything was suddenly so real.

Me and James were starting a family and it's going to happen pretty soon.

* * *

"James Diamond and Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush." James smiled as he stepped out but I was nervous. James turned to me and I shook my head. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, giving me a kiss.

We both walked out and I bit my lip as everyone looked at me. Some people furrowed their eyebrows while others just let their jaw hang. James helped me down the two small steps and we walked over to Wendy, stepping up on the mini stage. Her and James were pretty tall compared to me. James gave her a hug before stepping back, letting us hug.

"Oh my goodness." She said as we sat down.

"Now, we don't usually change schedules like this but this announcement is something we couldn't miss." Wendy said before she turned to us.

"Now, I don't know if you all can tell but there's some stomach action going on here. I know what that feeling is." I nodded my head and I felt James lace our fingers together.

"Well, we sort of have two announcements. I saw on your show that everyone was saying that I was getting fat and I might be the reason why the band is ending. The apartment I bought is for me and James."

"So you both are leaving the band?"

"No, we have to get a separate apartment because we're starting a new family. Which leads to my next announcement. I'm pregnant." I said, placing a hand over my stomach.

"You're joking right?" Wendy asked.

"No, and James is the father. Well, the other father."

"Can I?" Wendy asked, moving a hand close to my stomach.

"Sure." I said, placing her hand on my stomach. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Kendall, people aren't going to believe you." James told me.

"That's why we have Doctor Seal." I told him before I turned to Wendy.

"He's been my Doctor through this process." Wendy asked Doctor Seal to come on stage to explain things for everybody. He even had pictures. He told them about everything from the first visits to the check ups.

"I also have a video." James said, standing up. He walked off stage and grabbed his camera from Logan.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to play?" Wendy asked and he nodded.

After a commercial break, Wendy old the watchers what was going on before they played the clip James took last night of the baby kicking. I couldn't help but blush at everyone watching me in my underwear. After the video was over, everyone had that same shocked look on their face.

"So, I'm not getting fat, I'm pregnant. I'm not leaving the band, we're still much together."

"What about after the baby's born?"

"We're planning on taking care of him while making another album. I don't know about touring yet."

"So you're having a boy?"

"Huh?"

"You said him, so you're having a boy?" Wendy asked me and I nodded.

"I am so happy for you guys. I didn't even know this was possible but everyone in this audience and watching at home just witnessed something very special."

"Oh, and before everyone says it's fake." I said before I stood up, pulling up my shirt and turning to the side.

"How many months are you?"

"8 Months and a half."

"Woah, so you're almost ready."

"Yeah, we actually are going to have him here in New York."

"We will make sure to keep everyone updated. It's been great talking to you guys, thank you for stopping by." Wendy said before the show went on commercial. Wendy thanked us again before we left.

The second we stepped out of the studios, paparazzi were everywhere. They were screaming different things at me and when one of them reached for my stomach, James punched the guy in the face before Freight Train moved in between us and the paparazzi. He escorted us to our cars before we were driven back to the hotel.

"That was crazy." Carlos said as we settled in. I gasped when I felt a sudden jolt of pain.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Did he hurt you?" James asked me and I shook my head before there was another jolt of pain.

"Go to the Hospital." Logan told the driver and he nodded his head.

"No, Logan, I'm going to be fine. I've been like this all morning. I'm just nervous or something."

"Kendall, all morning. You're going into labor." I couldn't help but scream as I felt possibly the worst pain I've ever experienced.

"Kendall, you're having your baby today."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Kendall is going into labor. Since everyone knows the sex of the baby, please narrow down some baby names or something because I am so lost when it comes to names. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really suck at keeping on schedule. Maybe that's why I barely have a job. Anyways, I really hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. This will be the last chapter and I am sorry if the baby name you came up with wasn't chosen. Believe me, they were all great names but I could only choose one. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"What?!" "Kendall, you're just going into labor, everything is going to be fine." Logan told me. James called the Hospital while Carlos called my mom, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly.

"Logan, I-"

"Kendall, I have never been so sure in my life that you are going into labor." I couldn't argue with him on that because another round of pain surged through my body. This is probably something that'll pass.

I'm sure of it.

* * *

"Kendall you are definitely going into labor." Doctor Seal said as we rushed into the hospital.

"They didn't believe me. They thought I was playing around." James said, running to catch up with us. He reached to grab my hand but I moved away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

"What? Why?"

"This is all your fault!"

"How?"

"YOU KNOCKED ME UP! THAT'S HOW!"

"What?"

"Ignore him, he's going through pain." Logan told James before I felt more pain.

"GRAB MY HAND!"

"But you just told me to not touch you." I grabbed his hand and held it tight as we reached the counter.

"My name is Doctor Seal, registered in California and I have a patient here by the name of Kendall Knight. We called earlier to say that we were on our way because he's in labor as we speak."

"Oh, so it's you that was playing on our phones."

"Does this look like we're playing?" Logan almost yelled at the woman before a surge of pain hit me. I squeezed James' hand and he hissed in pain.

"Woah, um-"

"Don't worry, I just need a team of Doctors, preferably surgeons and some nurses. He's going to be having this baby soon and we don't want to stick around and wait to see where it comes out at."

"Doesn't he have a-"

"NO!" I yelled at the woman.

"I HAVE A DICK AND I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Her eyes widened in shock before she started calling people.

Four doctors and three nurses showed up and one of them put me in a wheel chair. Logan and Carlos stayed in the waiting room while me, James, and Doctor Seal headed to the back. Doctor Seal started explaining my situation and somehow took out all of the documentation while we moved.

"So where do we head to?" One of the Doctors asked.

"We need to head to surgery immediately." Doctor Seal told them before we turned a corner and went through double doors.

We turned into some cold room and they helped me out of the chair. I was sat on the table while the nurses went through the shelves for medicine. The Doctors all began preparing while James took off my shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. James was standing next to me, holding my hand, when the nurses came over and told me to turn on my side.

"Wait, what are you giving him?" James asked them.

"A shot of epidural to numb him so he won't feel much pain." The nurse told him before they rolled me back over. The Doctors gave us both a mask to wear while everyone else put on theirs. They pulled a small curtain in front of my chest and I looked up at James. He held my hand and we waited.

I could hear the Doctors asking the nurses for things and I could practically hear my heart beating. I felt a tears roll from my eyes when I heard the sound of a baby crying. That's when I knew it was our baby.

"It's a boy."

* * *

I woke up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was.

"Woah, calm down, everything's fine." James told me, pushing my head back down onto the pillow.

"What happened?"

"You fainted while they sewed you back up." I grabbed the blanket and James grabbed my hand.

"You have a pretty big scar and it looks kind of nasty."

"Well, at least I can see my toes." I said, letting my blanket go.

"Yeah." There was a silence before I gasped.

"Where's-"

"He's getting checked out. Don't worry."

"We still have to think of a name."

"What about Carlos?" I heard someone say. James moved out of the way and I saw Carlos and Logan walking in.

"No." Logan said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's suggestion. Carlos sighed and continued on eating his ice cream he had.

"I have a baby and you get ice cream?" I asked Carlos and he stopped eating and thrusted the object in my direction.

"No, I don't want yours."

"I'll go get you some." James told me before he turned and headed out the room. Logan came over and sat in the chair next to me while Carlos sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dude, you just had a baby." Logan told me.

"I know."

"We made history as the first boyband to have a baby." Carlos pointed out.

"I noticed."

"Do you have a name in mind?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah but I want to ask James first." I said, slowly sitting up.

"Be careful. The doctors said you need a lot of time to heal."

"But I feel fine." I said, slowly moving the blanket.

"Kendall, please, you have to lay down." Logan said before nurses came in.

"Mr. Knight, please, you can't move."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"That might be the medicine talking. Just please lay down." I looked down and everyone followed my eyes. I pulled my arms out of my gown and looked down at my stomach. Everyone gasped and I looked down at my stomach wide-eyed.

"B-Bu-But y-you had a baby a-and you-" The nurse stuttered before she fainted.

"That can't be good." I said, staring at her before looking back down at my stomach that looked like nothing happened. I turned to look at Logan and he shrugged. The other nurses took the fainted one out of the room just as James walked in.

"What happened?" He said before he looked at my stomach.

"Oh my god, your stomach. It-It's healed!" He said, running over to me and running his hand along my stomach. I jumped back and he gasped.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, your hands are cold." I told him and he chuckled before I heard someone run in.

"Kendall?" I looked up to see Doctor Seal, my mom, and Katie.

"Why is there a passed out nurse in the hallway?" Doctor Seal asked me.

"Look." James said, gesturing to my stomach.

"I-It's-"

"HEALED!" James yelled, cutting off Doctor Seal.

"That's remarkable." He said, coming over to touch my stomach.

"Can everyone warm their hands before touching my stomach, please?"

"Sorry." Doctor Seal said as he inspected my stomach.

"So have you thought of any names?" Katie asked as she leaned over the edge of my bed.

"I guess this will have to just go down in my notes." Doctor Seal said before he left.

"I was thinking of one name but I don't know if James will like it."

"What is it?" James asked me.

"Can I have my ice cream first?" I asked him and he chuckled while handing me a bowl full of it.

"I was thinking about Noah Anthony."

"Two first names? I don't-"

"No, Anthony is his middle name."

"I like it." Katie said.

"Me too." Carlos added. Everyone seemed to agree that it was a good suggestion. Now I was waiting for the only one that truly mattered.

"Noah Anthony Knight." James announced.

"Noah Anthony Diamond." I told him.

"But-"

"He's much as yours as he is mine. Since I came up with the first and middle, you should have the last. Not to mention, it'll be my last name sooner or later." James smiled before he pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

"Well, we're home, finally." James cheered as he walked into our apartment behind me. I sat down Noah's carrier and took him out, taking his hat off, revealing his brown hair. He was still sleep but he continued trying to wake up, slightly opening his green eyes. We were in the hospital for about a week because everyone wanted to monitor and document mine and Noah's condition.

They were surprised by my fast healing and I couldn't believe it myself but I just had a child, which up until now, I thought was impossible. It was really late so we decided to just head to bed. I got in the shower while James put Noah in his pajamas before we switched.

Once we were both ready for bed, I climbed in while James put Noah in his crib. James climbed into the bed and pulled me close to him. I laid my head down on his chest and hugged him close. Things were completely different than that night on the tour bus and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I love you." I heard James whisper.

"I love you too." I said before I leaned up and kissed him.

I've never felt complete happiness until now, laying in my boyfriends arm, looking at the baby we created.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys like the name I chose. I was going to end it in the hospital but I couldn't resist writing something where they got back home so the ending had to change. Thanks for reading. Oh and btw this was a request if you didn't know. So you guys can thank iWasDumbSorry for requesting I do a Kendall Mpreg. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
